


"Please, don't leave me alone."

by Yuulittledemon



Series: Hurt/Comfort prompts [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Imai Lisa, Mentioned Shirasagi Chisato, Mentioned Shirokane Rinko, Mentioned Udagawa Ako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: It wasn't unusual for them to meet up after band practices, so why did she wanted to stop?





	"Please, don't leave me alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: (Really little mention of depression)  
> So many refferences to BTS songs *sigh*  
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic with Yukina! She is one of my best girls so I'm really happy to write a one shot with her!

“Let’s stop all of this, (L/N)-san.”

 

Everything felt blurry around the (E/C) eyed girl.

 

It wasn’t unusual for (Y/N) to meet Yukina after her band practices. They would always meet after school or after the (H/C)’s club activities, so why did she suddenly want to stop?  
Yukina and her were childhood friends, always seen together with Lisa, Yukina’s neighbor, so why did it suddenly change?

They would always go to the coffee shop near CIRCLE together, talking about their day or just appreciating the calm silence while they walked. They would always enjoy being together, so why suddenly everything changed?

Was it because she was getting closer to Mitake-san? Or was it perhaps because she talked more often than before? Or could it just be because the singer stopped seeing her as a friend and only saw her has a nuisance? 

(Y/N) tried her best to talk about all her worries to someone. She tried with Lisa, her second best friend, only to end up telling her about some random thing that she saw on internet. She tried talking Rinko, only to remember that the girl was too shy with her and that they didn’t know each other that much. She also tried to talk with Ako but her plan failed miserably. Her last option was her sister, but she and Chisato weren’t on good terms after their little talk.

The second year took a deep breath. Their talk. Chisato knew that something was going on with her. (Y/N) remembered what she told her once. “Don’t let your feelings grow, (Y/N). Or you will end up heartbroken, like me.” Oh how she remembers her sister’s tears when she heard that Aya was going out with some boy from her school. She remembers the cold stare that she had, the one that would never leave her face since then. 

“You don’t know if she likes girls to. Don’t think that if they like skinship mean that they are into you.”

 

”Minato-san doesn’t love you (Y/N). She only sees you as a friend. Stop caring about her, found someone better for you.” 

 

“If you end up in tears don’t go tell me that I haven’t warned you.”

 

Even after all her warnings and how much she tried to stop her feelings (Y/N) couldn’t deny her love towards her childhood friend.

She was everything to her.

She was her world.

She was the reason why she got up in the morning.

She was the reason why she smiled every day.

She, was the reason why (Y/N) was still alive.

 

“…”

 

Yukina turned her head towards her with no emotions displayable on her face.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Please, don’t leave me alone.”

 

Yukina was always there for her. She was there when her first pet died when she was only five, she was there when she was bullied when she was only ten, she was there when she discovered that she liked girls, when she was fifteen, and she was there, when she started to get depressed day by day. She was everything; (Y/N) needed her. 

Thinking about it now made her realize that her version of love was really different from others.

It was nothing from Eve and Hina’s silly love, full of cuteness and rainbows; Yukina and (Y/N) would never be like that. It was different from Misaki and Kanon’s relationship. They were both there for each other. Yukina and (Y/N) would never be like that.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

Yukina wasn’t the best with words, (Y/N) knew it. But she needed it, she needed Yukina to tell her that she actually cared about her and that even if she wants to cancel their little walk that it was for a good reason.

 

“Why? ...Why?”

 

It came out as a whisper and (Y/N) almost wants to punch herself. 

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why?”

 

It felt like the time stopped. Yukina was still emotionless by the door, and (Y/N) would have thought that she really wanted to leave if she hadn’t seen her hands trembling.

“We need to.”

“Why?”

She knew that she was pushing boundaries but (Y/N) felt tired of never asking about her best friend’s feelings. She would always be nice and dodge everything that has a link with Yukina’s emotions, but now was not the time. She needed answers. 

 

“Please (Y/N) leave it be, it will be easier for the both of us.”

 

“I can’t…I can’t Yukina.”

 

Her heart started beating even more than before.

 

“I’m so sick of running out of things, Yuki.”

 

“I know that you have trouble with feelings, that you don’t like showing them…I-I know ok and I don’t care you are great like that it’s just…It’s just frustrating you know?”

 

Tears were out and her feelings too.

“I love you Yukina dang it hurts when you look at me with those cold almost bored eyes while I look at you with warm ones. I-Yukina I-I love you so much I need you please don’t leave me.”

 

By the time she finished her sentence Yukina was crying too, her hands were joined and trembling like hers, her feelings were exposed for her to see and she wished to never see them again. Her tears and cries were all her fault and she felt bad, bad to be the cause of them.

 

“Yukina I’m-“

 

The silver haired girl fell into her frail arms and put her head on her neck. (Y/N) could feel the tears making their way down her arm, each one of them colder than the first one.

 

“(Y/N)-I-I love you too”


End file.
